


your eyes whisper "have we met?"

by soonies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Childhood Friends, Declarations Of Love, Eye Contact, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Historical Dress, Historical References, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending, but very worth it, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonies/pseuds/soonies
Summary: the playful conversation startscounter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecyand it was enchanting to meet youall I can say is I was enchanted to meet you-The best way to keep a conversation private - a relationship private - is understanding that nothing need be said. (A Regency Era AU)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	your eyes whisper "have we met?"

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my pinterest board of inspiration if you are not familiar with the Regency Era: https://pin.it/O7KQEmB

It is all in the soft looks and hidden smiles. Across a ballroom of stuck-up elites - women in elbow length gloves and soft yet tightly bodiced dresses, men in waistcoats and cravats - one could have the loudest conversation without saying a word or parting lips. Through stolen glances, you can say _I love you_ , _I hate you_ , _I want you_ , _I need you_. No need to open your mouth. Women hide behind fans, holding them up or down, open or closed to show what they want to say. Men hide behind bright smiles but shifting eyes, implying one thing but meaning another. The best way to keep a conversation private - a relationship private - is understanding that nothing need be said.

Na Jaemin is well-versed in this practice, has delicately honed the skill over the last seven years. Even now, he uses the secret language to have a conversation completely invisible to the common eye. He pays no mind to the tight pull of his tailored, viridescent jacket as he spins around the young lady with whom he dances a viennese waltz - eyes meeting those of another dancer that is not his partner. His partner, who is yet another potential wife. Just near the date of his twentieth year, his parents tire of his dancing around the idea of choosing a lady from their social class whom he will court for marriage. He expresses his disinterest of the woman, who wears a silk white dress the color of fresh snow with skin so pale as to match the gown, through devastating eyes toward the gaze of the person to whom his true affections are indebted.

As the violins play the final note of the dance, he bows to the lady yet cleverly dismisses himself from the obligation of asking for another. For he knows many other eligible gentlemen have taken it upon themselves to fill her dance card for the remaining hours of the night. The final ball of the season, Jaemin can feel the ever-encroaching weight of his parents’ disappointment as it falls upon his shoulders.

Perhaps he will persuade them to generously loan him one last winter of bachelorhood by reminding them of his pursuits for growth in his father’s banking house. Having surely earned his place among the other highly esteemed board members, he remains an advocate for growth and expansion of their employment to include the acquisition of their leading competitor. Fallen to the will of a harsh market, the Huang Banking House desperate to continue business have inquired of the Na Banking Company to offer their assets in exchange for a small deal of bonds within the bank. Jaemin, confident in the value of the accounts under Huang, is quite certain that this would be a lucrative path for the company to take. If only he finds a way to make his parents postpone marriage.

Returning to the border of the ballroom floor, he once again catches the eye of his true lover who inquires of him from the opposite side of the dance:

_Do you tire of this night already?_

_I tire of this night, yes. Yet, I do not tire of the ability to converse with you once more._

_I will be slipping away to the garden soon._

_Splendid, for I will also be visiting the garden soon._

With the next spin of the dance, as the gentlemen lift the ladies with a flourish of their skirts, his love disappears. Jaemin fastly lets himself fall back into the congregation behind him until he finds himself on the outside fringe of the circle, able to sulk into the shadows away from the dance floor and toward the glass doors of the garden, a true display of the excellence of horticulture.

Winding vines climb walls and trellises fabricating intimate and private corners where lovers find themselves a moment of intimate space and time. He rounds many corners of the maze-like architecture, finding himself falling deeper and deeper into the idea of certain seclusion before his wrist is grasped tightly by a hand that can only belong to that of his sweetheart.

“My little dove, it has not been long since our most previous encounter, and yet I cannot bear another moment away from you. For even if I may see you as early as the next sunrise, the proposal that I may not spend the sunset of tonight with you is a shame I will not endure.”

Lee Jeno is of his social standing. Perhaps higher for Jeno’s family comes from money older than that of his own. In fact, Jeno would be the dream of any mother looking to marry off their child in order to continue the climb of the social and economic ladders. Anyone would be of extreme luck to catch the eye of the gentleman - clad tonight in a deep yellow, velvet coat overtop a crisp, linen shirt and dark charcoal pants that tuck into tightly fastened onyx boots. And still, the subject of the lover’s eye brooch upon his lapel is not that of any woman but of the warm and irresistible deep brown eyes that belong to the nobleperson none other than Na Jaemin.

“Were I given the ability to control the movement of the sun, I would allow it to shine on but only your visage, love,” Jaemin is brought closer by the grip of his wrist, pulled tightly to the chest of the other.

For the intimacy of their families and the intertwined business of the Na Banking Company and that of the Lee Trading Company, Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno first meet when the mutually beneficial deal is struck between their families’ economic endeavors. In order to expand trade across multiple continents, the Lee family requires a strong banking house and accounting firm behind them to ensure continued success. Thus, their lives are forever set to intermingle. The boys, both encouraged to form a solid bond with each other, are then set to inherit their families’ companies with little issue in the future.

“You, my dove, _are_ the sun. Sweet and warm and completely captivating. Beautiful in the way that it is painful to look directly upon - but one is willing to risk anything for just a second glance.” A hand is swiftly wrapped around Jeno’s waist as he speaks but only his honest thoughts.

There is not a soul in England who could predict the resulting relationship that would bloom from the encouraged familiarity of Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno. Close from the moment of their meeting, the two spend nearly every moment of their waking lives with each other. Knowing each other in the way only those meant to be could. For several years, they dare not cross a careful line that both are all too aware of. 

“If I am the sun, then you, love, are my moon. For we may not always eclipse, our mere existence is meant to exist together.” A strong hand caresses a cheek with utter care.

However, on the turn of Jeno’s seventeenth year, it seems impossible for either to pretend that they are content with the extent of their current bond. Despite the expectation that one spends their birthday evening with family, perhaps a ball following - the two are always sure to spend their own time together to celebrate. Perhaps a picnic or luncheon, the boys seem to find their own private space each time, away from the prying eyes of family and housestaff. And on this day, in a wood close to their neighboring homes but far from listening ears, the boys can no longer keep themselves from the satisfaction of each other. First, a kiss - gentle, soft, slow.

“I fear our time is running short, little dove.” From the ballroom, the orchestra is approaching the very last few songs. A soft hand holds a strong shoulder tighter.

They do not speak of it for many weeks until the beginning of Jaemin’s own seventeenth year. Meeting at midnight by a brook, under a bridge and the light of the moon, they give in once again to precious, beautiful sin. Plush lips gently press against each other, they become intoxicated with the idea of the other. From then on, in the silence of night or in hidden rooms - away from those who might separate the lovers - they continue their affair.

“Love, give me but one more moment of indulgence. For your embrace is the only moment of happiness in my existence any longer.” Grasps are tightened.

Upon the eve of their following year together, they can no longer deny that what they feel is not utterly and completely that of true and sure love. For it may be frowned upon, it may be forbidden, however they cannot leave the other without allowing a deep, dark space to grow within their hearts. Thus, they continue their expedition of each other in secret. Sharing every moment of intimacy known to mankind, they find themselves falling deeper and deeper each day.

“One moment with my dove is but a lifetime with anyone else.” A nose brushes another, breath intermingles.

Reality is but a harsh mistress. Although the two boys understand the extent of their love, they cannot share their bliss with anyone else. After both become men, entering their eighteenth years together, they are expected to begin courting. How does one court when one is already infatuated with the absolute object of their devotion? Under the hidden guise of focusing on economics and education, they attempt to defer the inevitable.

“Then allow me a lifetime, love. Let me have but that.” Lips begin to brush - hidden under a canopy of vines, behind topiaries and elaborate floral constructions. Their own little world where they can be free to be together.

Deferment lasts but only so long. Quickly, they are set upon excursions and supervised meetings with several ladies of their class - each more lavish than the last. Balls, once enjoyable events where they could perfect their own secret language - looks, smiles, touches - become but a place for their mothers’ to introduce more eligible women.

“Forever, I am yours, my little dove.” Said against closed lips, the kiss is deepened. Both find themselves as close as one could be, impossible to know where one ends and the other begins.

While Jaemin has been successful in deceiving his parents to agree with the postponement of an engagement, Jeno has found himself promised to a foreigner - a French noblewoman escaping from the reign of a dictator who calls himself an emperor and bringing a vast fortune with her. Enough to keep both the Lee Trading Company and Na Banking Company afloat for many a year. 

“I do not know when we may find each other again, my dear love. Know that you are always in my heart, mind, and soul. Nothing shall keep us apart.” A single tear falls on an emerald jacket, its wearer left with wet lashes, long and languid.

And so, with hands unclasped and handkerchiefs soaking up remaining tears, they walk several steps separate back into the final ball of the season - unsure of the future and scared of what misfortunes it may bring. But satiated in knowing that their love is undying.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this and then literally wrote it the next day. I know the ending is bittersweet but like.... their love is undying and they definitely find each other and get to be together without any pretenses in their next life.
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Talk to me!!  
> Twitter: @420jeno


End file.
